


The First Soong-type Android

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: Kirk and the crew come across a severed artificial head. What does it mean?(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	The First Soong-type Android

"Hmmm... " Dr McCoy pondered what to do as he caught sight of Spock's somewhat smug face across the table.

The Vulcan spoke up. "Dr, are you going to make your move?"

The doctor looked up at him, grinning. "Yeah, I am. But these things need patience."

"Of course." Spock nodded, but wasn't really convinced.

McCoy decided to take his chances and moved his chess piece from the upper level to the level below it.

"Ah, that was not a wise move." Spock picked up his own chess piece and placed it next to McCoy's. "Checkmate."

"Ugh." He sighed. "Well, I'm much better at two dimensional chess!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Bridge to Mr Spock." The captain's voice came over the comm.

Spock walked over to the door, and flicked a switch, turning on his side of the channel. "Spock here, captain."

"Report to bridge. Kirk out." The channel turned off.

Spock stepped of the turbo lift and walked over to the captain's chair. "Captain?" He asked.

He rubbed his chin. "Ah, Mr Spock."

"I believe you wanted me." He prompted him.

"Yes, yes. Starfleet has contacted me, personally, asking that I and a few specially selected others form a landing party to beam down to Earth and analyse and record the temperate changes and atmospheric data."

He nodded. "Who do you advise forms the landing party?"

"Well, me, you of course, doctor McCoy, Scotty... "

Spock nodded again, slightly slower this time.

Kirk turned his attention the helm to see ensign Chekov working hard as usual; he remembers how the Russian officer had saved the ship only recently and added to his statement. And, ensign Chekov."

The landing party made their way to the transporter room, where the lieutenant soon beamed them down to the home planet of so many species.

"You look a bit chilly, Spock."

"I am quite all right, Doctor Mccoy."

"Hmmm."

"Keptin, vy are ve down here?"

"Just to collect planetary data."

The Russian looked slightly disappointed.

Kirk noticed his expression and reminded him. "I wouldn't pull that face if I were you, Chekov, not every officer gets to be in the landing party."

"Now, this is interesting." Scott spoke up.

"Yes, what?" Kirk walked over to him.

"There appears to be a medium sized object under the earth."

"It's probably just a worm." Kirk pointed out.

Scot shook his head. "No, sir. Look." He showed him his tricorder.

"Hmmm... It's definitely not a worm. I guess we'd better get digging."

"Couldn't ve just burn a hole in the ground vith our phasers?" Chekov suggested.

"A logical suggestion, ensign. However, as we do not know what the object is, we do not know what effect our phaser beams will have on it." The Vulcan added.

"Where are we going to get a spade from?" McCoy asked.

"We've probably got one on the ship." Kirk flipped open his communicator, and spoke into it. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." The voice on the other side answered.

"Beam down two shovels."

"Aye, sir." The communicator turned off and moments later the outlines of two metal shovels shimmered into view on the ground beside Kirk.

"Right." The captain said. "Here you go, Spock."

Spock walked over and took the shovel from Kirk. He didn't show any expression, but he wasn't going to admit that he wasn't really in the mood for digging up the ground.

Nevertheless, Spock dug the shovel into the ground, he was then joined by Kirk who dug the ground directly next to him. After digging what could only have been a foot or so, they hit something.

"What was that?" Kirk exclaimed.

Spock put his hands into the dirt and picked up the more or less round object that was about the size of his head; it was intact, a head.

"Holy... " Scotty looked gormless.

"Vat is zat?" Chekov asked.

Bones offers his opinion. "It's a head, a very pale head."

"It appears to be," Spock continued the idea, "an artificial head."

"An artificial head? Vat, like a robot?" Chekov asked.

"It appears so, ensign."

"How could that have got there?" Kirk asked.

"I do not know." Spock had no idea.

Suddenly, the head in Spock's hands shook slightly, making Spock himself shake. The eyes of the head opened to reveal yellow irises.

Spock spoke his mind. "Fascinating."

"That is incredible." Scot exclaimed. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Dr McCoy, is it organic in any way?" Kirk asked him.

Bones walked over with his tricorder. "My tricorder isn't reading any biological tissue whatsoever."

"So, it is an android, zen?" The ensign asked.

Spock replied. "That would be the most logical conclusion, ensign."

"In any case, we'd better get it back to the ship, whatever it is."

"No." The head with neatly trimmed hair and staring eyes said.

"What?" Kirk asked. He looked around, and it became apparent to him that it wasn't any of his crew who said that.

"I cannot go aboard your ship." The head said.

Kirk looked at the artificial human head cradled in his Vulcan crew mate's arms. "What? Why not?"

"I must return to my creator."

"Well, where is this creator?"

"He is stationed on the planet Omicron Theta."

"Then, you're gonna need to come ablest our ship. That planet is lightyears away. We can't just walk there." Kirk pointed out. "What's your name? We need to know what to call you."

"My name is Alpha."

"And, who is your creator?"

"Dr Andre Soong."

"Right, right."

"Jim, you're not actually going to listen to this... thing are you?" Bones asked his captain.

Kirk nodded in response and hailed the Enterprise. They were soon beamed up to the transporter room. The landing party stepped off the platform and returned to their usual duties. Kirk walked with Chekov and Spock to the bridge; Spock was carrying the head.

Once they had got to the bridge, Chekov tool his place at the helm, next to Sulu, and Kirk sat down in the command chair. Spock seemed unsure of what to do with the unusual object he has in his hands, so he walked over to Kirk.

"Captain, I am at a loss regarding what you intend to do with this." Spock proffered the head to him.

Kirk rubbed his chin momentarily and thought. "I don't know where you're going to put it... him... whatever it is... but we're going to Omicron Theta, to take Alpha home."

Spock analysed the answer, then sat down in his chair on the bridge. He looked at the head he was still holding and put it on his lap. He hoped the head wouldn't mind.

Kirk ordered Hikaru Sulu to plot a course to Omicron Theta and the ship warped to its destination. The ship began to orbit the planet below on impulse power, and Kirk signalled Spock to join him in the landing party to beam down.

The two officers made their way to the transporter room, along with Alpha's head. Once they were on the transporter platform, Kirk said the order, "Energise", and their atoms disappeared in a magnificent light display and rematerialised on Omicron Theta.

Kirk and Spock wandered around the surface of the planet, somewhat aimlessly.

"Spock, any signs of life?"

Spock lifted up his tricorder and scanned for life forms. "I am detecting no signs of life, apart from the abundant plant life and one humanoid life signature over there." He gestured to the west. "It is human."

Captain Kirk, who was now holding the android's head, asked the head a question. It had been unusually quiet throughout the whole journey. "Is that where your creator is?"

The head replied in a low voice, but the voice sounded as if it were drowning, even though it wasn't. It also seemed unable to use contractions. "Yes. That is his laboratory."

"And, that's where you were created?"

"Yes."

"I guess we'd better go that way, then."

Spock walked after him. "That would be wise, captain."

The captain and first officer walked in the reasonably rough terrain and finally came across a large metal plate, much like a manhole cover. They pulled the cover off, and climbed down the ladder. Spock got down first.

"Hey, Spock, catch!" Kirk hurled the head at the unsuspecting Vulcan, as he clambered down the last few rungs of the cold metal ladder.

Spock fumbled slightly, but didn't drop the android head.

They walked down what was very similar to a sewer, but it definitely wasn't a sewer.

"Captain," Spock stood outside a white door, "this is where the life sign is."

"Right." Kirk pushed the door, and to his surprise, it opened to reveal a brightly lit room. It was a textbook science laboratory, but, what made it so different were the extremely complicated diagrams on the various boards dotted around the big room.

Kirk and Spock had barely walked a few yards, when a man of about seventy with grey hair stood up from behind a table and turned around, shocked to see them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am captain James T Kirk of the starship Enterprise." He gestured to Spock. "And this, is my first officer, Spock."

"Enterprise?" The old man thought for a while. "You're Starfleet aren't you?"

They nodded.

"Ah! Did they send you? Did they send you to come and steal the ret of my plans?!" He came close to shouting.

"What?" Kirk was taken aback. "No, nobody sent us."

Spock stepped forward. "We believe we may have something of yours." He gestured to the white head in Kirk's arms. "He says he is called Alpha, he says that you are his creator. Are you Andre Soong?"

"Yes, I am Andre Soong. Is that Alpha? I knew he'd find me. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise." Kirk pointed out.

"Yes there is."

"Why?"

"Starfleet have been wanting to have access to designs I've been creating recently."

"What, you mean like Alpha?"

"Yes. He was the first android I created. Well, I've only made the head so far."

"If I may, it is incredible." Spock exclaimed.

"Thank you." He turned to Kirk, "Can I..?" He pointed to android head in the captain's arms.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Kirk handed over Alpha's head to the doctor.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I have jumped to conclusions."

"You don't have to apologise. People make mistakes. I will make a personal request to Starfleet headquarters that they do not trespass on your land or attempt to compromise or steal your plans to create these fantastic things."

"Yes, that's why I had to hide what I had made of Alpha on Earth. That was the most obvious place, so thy did not bother to look there."

Spock approved. "A logical conclusion. Are you related to Aril Soong?"

"I am, but I have no intention of creating super humans and all that." He managed a smile. He then walked over to a white table to centre of the room and placed the android head on to it. There was a slight dip in the table top, allowing the head to be somewhat slotted in to the table comfortably. He pressed his finger into the neck of the android, which made it shake ever so slightly, then went absolutely still; it had been turned off.

Spock noticed this. "Excuse me, doctor, but are you not going to continue with your work?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head, "I'm too old now, I'll leave it for my son, Peeta, to finish it. His wife is pregnant, you know, she wants to call it 'Noonian' if its a boy. I know its an unusual name, but I like it."

"We'd better be off." Captain Kirk broke the silence.

"Oh, thank you, once again."

"You're welcome. Come on Spock, I know its 'fascinating', but we should go back to the Enterprise."

Spock did look slightly disappointed, but followed his captain as they left the laboratory and beamed aboard their ship.

 


End file.
